Encouragement
by angellwings
Summary: Dinah's life is heading in a frustrating direction, and a friend from the future shows up to give her some hope. Hints of Dinah/Oliver.


**Encouragement**

By angellwings

* * *

Dinah gave her producer the cut symbol as the very liberal lawyer from the West Side began ranting about the militia like behavior of vigilantes. This lady assumed that because her show was conservative the air would be more than open for her complaints.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Thompson, I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Stay on the line though because I'm going to have my producer take down your information and send you a T-shirt okay? Thank you so much for calling in," Dinah said as she quickly hung up and closed out the show.

The "On-air" sign turned off and Dinah breathed a sigh of relief. So far she had skillfully avoided talking about her other line of business, but the anti-vigilante movement was gaining steam and it was bound to come up sometime. A vast majority of her listeners were also fans of this Gordon Godfrey. A man who Dinah despised with a passion.

She'd met him once or twice and he'd given her the creeps every time. It was like he could see right through her, and she didn't like that one bit. Dinah walked briskly into the control booth and glared at her producer as he finished talking with Ms. Thompson.

She huffed. "Dave, what have I told you about the topic of vigilantes?"

"To avoid it at all costs," He repeated. "But I don't understand why not. Everyone else is talking about it, and us not talking about it is costing us listeners."

"I don't want those kind of listeners," Dinah told him before continuing with a slight fib. "And I've told you. I don't want to talk about them because I haven't made up my mind on the issue, and if a caller were to ask for my opinion I wouldn't be able to give it. That would never turn out well."

He sighed. "Well, you better make up your mind quick before we're downgraded to a weekly podcast."

She walked out of the broadcast studio in a far less optimistic mood than when she'd gone in. She passed through Star City's main square and, as she did every day, wondered why she'd decided to move her show to Star City. They'd gone on hiatus after the Doomsday event and Dinah had taken a personal leave of absence from the conservative station that syndicated her show.

When she was finally ready to be back on the grid she knew the show would need to be moved out of DC. The atmosphere had changed since Boyscout began running around as The Blur, and her show wasn't so popular amongst locals. She'd ultimately decided on Star City, but couldn't place her finger on why. Something about this city felt warm and inviting to her. She'd always imagined it was because Star City was a only one third the size of Gotham. It felt like a cozy place to live…as long as you ignored all the organized crime that is.

One more reason it was the perfect place for her show. As the Voice of Justice she sought to break up organized crime wherever it may be. She didn't know why Oliver had taken up residence in Metropolis. He had plenty to take care of in his very own city. She reached her apartment and turned on the light as she entered. She turned and her eyes narrowed at the figure sitting on her couch.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Dinah asked the young blonde girl that was sitting calmly in front of her.

"I think the question is, Dinah Lance, what do you want?"

Dinah quirked an eyebrow at her. "I _want_ to know who you are and find out what the hell you're doing here. Or, at least, that's what I want right now. Care to share?"

The girl chuckled. "I'm sorry. My name is Imra. I'm from—"

"The Legion. Yes, I've heard of you, but I never thought I'd meet you."

"I never thought I would be given the opportunity to meet you. You are one of Kal El's greatest allies and a legend in my time," Imra told her pleasantly.

"A legend?" Dinah asked with a smirk. "Me?"

"Yes, you will leave an amazing legacy. You and your mother's accomplishments are great encouragement to all of us women in the future," Imra said with a warm smile. "Females in our line of work are still few and far between where I'm from, and any role models we can find are greatly treasured."

"I see," Dinah smiled. "And did you just feel like chatting or is there a specific point to this visit?"

"I've been sent here to be _your_ encouragement."

"My encouragement?"

"It was brought to our attention that we altered more than the fate of Brainiac that day we helped Kal," Imra announced. "It seems we set off an alternate chain of events, and some things that were meant to have already happened…have been _delayed_ a bit."

Dinah nodded. "And so…you're here to fix it?"

"Unfortunately 'fixing' this situation would violate several of our rules, but I am here to help in the only way I can."

"And what way is that?"

"I'm here to tell you that the thing you want most _will_ happen. Some events have changed and been pushed back by a few years, but that relationship which you have been seeking the most _will_ eventually fall into place. Don't give up on him just yet," Imra told her with a kind smile.

Dinah gasped and eyed Imra suspiciously. "By 'him' do you mean—"

"I mean a certain arrow slinging billionaire."

Dinah's eyes softened and a slow smile formed on her face. "So, Ollie and I—"

"Have many trials ahead of you, but you can be certain that you will face most of them together," Imra promised.

Dinah opened her mouth to ask another question, but suddenly in a flash of blinding light Imra was gone. She stared at the spot the girl had just vacated and grinned. It was comforting to know that if she was patient it would all work out.

Now she just had to practice patience. It definitely wasn't her strongest virtue.


End file.
